Friends
by MsMuffins
Summary: AU: Naruto and Hinata were friends in high school and now they are next door neighbors. Their relationship growing stronger. Now they are best friends. They can tell each other anything. Yes. Best friends. Nothing more. Nothing less...
1. Chapter 1

Romance/hurt-comfort/ humor/ drama / angst/

They were just friends. Nothing else. Once upon a time she had a little crush on him in high school but that was then and this was now.

The past is in the past and that crush long forgotten because they were friends. The absolute best of friends. He could tell Hinata anything and she could tell him anything .

If Hinata needed something fixed he was her guy and if Naruto needed something to eat she was there with a fresh hot dish.

They were the best of friends. Always helping each other out when needed, always there for each other. Watching each other's back. Next door neighbors helping one another out. Hell they even had a spare key to each other's apartments just in case of an emergency. Usually it was Naruto locking himself out of his apartment but that's neither here or there.

The bottom line is they are best friends, brothers and sisters, a bond stronger than any other.. Yes they were friends. And that's all there was to it. Right? Nothing less nothing more.

"Naruto harder !"

A blonde man pounded away like there was no tomorrow, the blonde woman throwing her head back in pure ecstasy. Their naked bodies smacked into each other with a lewd sound. Sweat dropped from both of their bodies.

"Oh-God!" The woman screamed throwing her butt back to connect with the blonde male.

"Keep it Down!" He hissed grabbing her hips harder." My neighbor is asleep!"

But his words fell on deaf ears, as he pounded away. The woman gripped the sheets tighter, screaming as loud as her lungs could.

"Nah!" Naruto froze holding on to the woman , face fit in pleasure as he released his seed.

"Ah." They both plopped Down onto the bed, tangled up in the sheets panting.

"That was great Temari.." he panted. The woman named Temari rolled over with a huff," Yeah I had a blast thanks!" She got up yanking on her white panties in one swift move. Naruto eyeing her breast as she jumped around hastily putting on her clothes.

"So uh.."Naruto pulled off the condom tying it up slowly,"so you don't wanna like cuddle or something?"he laughed nervously .

"Cuddle?" Temari stopped mid way , her jeans unbutton as she pulled out her phone. Her fingers hovered over her screen before quickly typing a message. "Naruto we had a fun night let's leave it at that." She shoved her phone in her pocket without even a single glance at him.

"Where's my shirt?" She whipped her head back and forth.

Naruto pulled the white shirt out from under him getting up to hand it to her.

"haha I know I just thought you'd want to relax or something you know it's only like 9 at night..it's pretty late.. I think I got a tub of ice cream left, wanna sit on the couch and watch a scary movie?" Naruto awkwardly scratched the back of his head not wanting to sound lame.

"..oh" Temari threw on her shirt, her nipples poking out."Naruto .. I recently got out of a relationship I wasn't really you know.."

"Yeah yeah ! I'm just joking me too! I got out of a 2 year relationship recently too so I get it no worries!" The blonde grinned brightly,

"Thanks for understanding !" Temari quickly kissed him on the cheek heading out of the room.

"Hey let me walk you out at least!" Naruto tripped over himself as he rushed to get on his boxers. " Temari!" But She was already at the door unlocking the locks with a click.

She opened the door quickly to only be met by a wide eyed woman. Her grayish eyes bright and her hair up in a loose bun. She wore a fluffy purple jacket and some short pajama shorts. Her long legs glistened from a recent shower. In her hands was a pan of lasagna.

"O-oh.. hello Temari." She whispered meekly.

"Hey Hinata , smells good darling." She smiled passing the dark haired girl. "Catch ya later!" She walked out Hinata stepping out of the way. Temari left with a wave of her hand. Her moves sharp and quick. It had seemed she was almost embarrassed to be there.

The elevator dinged as soon as she hit the down arrow she stepped in quickly without hesitation.

Naruto poked his head out the door to quickly wave to the departing girl, but the door had already closed.

"Man.." Naruto sighed not even noticing the small girl in front of him.

"N-Naruto.." Hinata spoke softly.

"Huh.." Naruto still stared at the closed elevator , while Hinata blushed madly at the boy who had absolutely no problems wearing his boxers out in the open.

"I-I made you s-something to eat.." the small voice spoke again.

As if broken by a spell Naruto slowly gazed down at the whispering girl.

"H-Hinata! Oh my bad did we wake you I told her to keep it down I'm so sorry!" He blabbered on.

"N-no Naruto I was just seeing if you were hungry is all." Hinata pushed the dish forward into Naruto's hands. Her head down almost in a bow of offering some sacrifice .

"Ah! Hinata you shouldn't have! Come on in!" Naruto grabbed the pan inviting the shy girl inside his apartment.

Sometimes Hinata and Naruto would even eat dinner together, like good old pals. Because that's what friends did. Share dinner together. And talked about each other's days. As one friend sat awkwardly blushing and the other sat rather comfortable in his boxers. Because Hinata was his best friend and being in his boxers in front of her? No problem .

"So yeah I guess I'm gonna relax on the dating apps." Naruto plopped back in his chair, just finishing almost half the pan of lasagna while Hinata was still on her first slice.

"Those apps a-are normally just for hookups Naruto.. " Hinata pushed around a piece of food thoughtfully.

Naruto closed his eyes in thought his arms crossed."And how would you know missy!" Naruto cracked his eyes open in a mischievous state. Making Hinata blush madly. Her arms flying up to defend herself from combat,"o-o-only because In-ino said that !ive n-never used it!" This only made Naruto laugh loudly. It was a good thing it was only the two of them on the third floor, Hinata is sure they would've kicked Naruto out a loooong time ago.

"I'm just joking Hinata! I mean you and Kiba were like meant for each other!" Naruto smiled brightly.

"Y-Yeah." Hinata had been dating Kiba for a good 2 years now but in all honesty she only started dating him because... oh who cares . It doesn't matter. And Hinata was in no state of being 'honest' with herself. Not now.

"I'm sure you will find someone Naruto." Hinata smiles brightly . And she meant that wholeheartedly. Because in her eyes she felt Naruto was perfect. Even though he was slobbish..loud..and not very wise at times, he had a big heart of gold and really cared for people. And he never gave up on what he cared for. He stood up for whatever he believed in and Hinata found that to be inspiring to herself. She even tried to implement some of that self confidence in her life.

"Ya think?" Naruto was staring at his phone, his eyes looking at the women that popped up in his area. His finger hovering over one of the girls before swiping the app away. He set down his phone,"I dunno I don't think anyone could ever be a perfect 10! I don't think I could ever find the complete package! I mean Kiba is one lucky man to have you, you are the absolute best Hinata!"Naruto stabbed into the lasagna without another thought. "Your cooking is wonderful and you are super sweet! Man if only your sister were our age!" Naruto laughed again.. not realizing how much his words really affected the girl sitting from across him.

Hinata's wavering gaze landed on some beer cans scattered around. He was drunk. No need to really think too much into his words. It's not like it mattered. They were friends. And that's that. She would be fine supporting him from the sideline. That's what she always did. Because she cared for Naruto, ever since she was a child.

When she had moved into the apartment she had found out that her childhood crush lived right next door. That relationship started off with small talks here and there and then more. They quickly became friends in a flash. Reminiscing about school and what not. It was great. Hinata had given up her childhood self and just accepted that her and Naruto were not meant to be together. It just wasn't written in the stars. But as close friends this is where she belonged. Right here.

After dinner Hinata had waved good bye to Naruto heading out the door.

"Hey Hinata! Thanks for the food you are truly amazing!" Naruto had caught Hinata in a bear hug. She was startled by the sudden movement but thought nothing of it. Naruto was just an affectionate friend "Y-your welcome Naruto." Hinata smiled but he wouldn't have been able to see it as his face was nuzzled up into her neck from behind. She heard him take a deep breath of her lavender shampoo. His breath tickling her skin, the slight smell of beer.

"You smell amazing.." Naruto's voice was muffled , he took another deep breath as his arms encircling her grew tighter. His arms wrapped under her breast. Hinata's mouth dropped open as she stared at the floor, her face turning bright red. Everything was silent as Naruto breathed in her scent as if trying to permanently imprint the lavender smell in his memory. "Ah! Whoops haha!" Naruto pushed Hinata forward holding her at a distance,"my bad got a little carried away!"Naruto grinned."your shampoo really smells good send me a link for it ! I need to get some!"

Hinata could only clutch her pan to her chest , almost losing her breath ,"o-of course Naruto." She shyly smiled, her face was a permanent red.

"Kay.. night nata!" Naruto swiftly shut the door making Hinata feel uneasy. Usually he'd watch her walk into her apartment just to make sure nothing happened to her in the few steps that she took. She'd hope she didn't say anything wrong.

Slowly she made her way to her apartment letting her self in. She shut the door leaning on it, sliding down to a sitting position . Her gaze migrated to the wall to her left , a hand touching it gently.

On the other side Naruto was also on the floor by his door, his eyes staring at the harden member in his boxers now poking out. That would have been awkward... he thought to himself. He looked at the wall to his right staring at it.

Surely they were just friends.

Best friends.

* * *

**I KNOW I KNOW.! Msmuffins! You already have a ton of stories out right now what are you doing! And I can only say this story came out of no where. I just typed it. Like I just typed it and it happened. I typed it last night when I could sleep at all and read it this morning thinking wow interesting story. It honestly made me sad like I wanted to read more lolol jk.**

**But this kind of just happened so I'm sorry to slap another story in your face sorry not sorry. I just didn't fall in love with ice and fire like I thought I would. I hope it can crawl into my heart but I just don't feel joy from it like I thought I would :(! I'm sorry don't hate me!**

**So if more people like this story I think I'm gonna stop writing ice and fire and just write this one and evil queen. So far I really like where this story is going it's super sad and sweet and it took me by a storm last night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WindyCitySlayer: I'm glad you like it so far**

**Yolanda: you will have to continue ready to find out ( I'm not spoiling nothin** )

*Beep...Beep..*

Hinata reaches a delicate hand out to pick up her phone. She sat up in her queen size bed with fluffy white and purple pillows.

"Today's a new day." She smiled at her phone, checking all her messages and emails. There was a message from Ino and Kiba.

Ino- Don't be late today! 8:00am Sharp okay missy!

Hinata-Yes ma'am!

Hinata sat the phone down kicking her feet out ,bouncing up. Today she starts her new job so she's gonna have to make a good impression! She stretched her arms above her head making her way to her bathroom.

Hinata hummed to herself as she stepped in the shower. The warm water sprayed over her body making her sigh. Her hand reached for her bottle of shampoo , freezing at the touch. An image of Naruto smelling her head flashed in her mind as she blushed madly grasping for the bottle non to gently .

"He just liked the smell... I got to send him the link so he can buy it..." she poured an extra goop of shampoo into her hands rubbing it into her scout. She hummed lightly to herself as she cleaned her body. One extra time - with the lavender shampoo and soap.

*Next door*..

*Beep! beep!*

Naruto's alarm was far from the sweet sounding chimes that came from Hinata's. His could be compared to the sound of the alarm when a tornado is approaching or possibly the end of the world.

The boy threw out a hand slapping the phone , turning his alarm on silent.

"Mm..more .. ramen.." he mutter turning over, leg swung out over the ledge and pillow in his face. He swiftly fell back to a deep sleep.~

"Naruto ?" A sweet voice called. He felt a soft push on his arm.

"Mm..mom.."

"Naruto.. you are going to be late." The soothing angel spoke. Pushing his arm a little harder

"Mm..I don't wanna go to school mom.. I'm sick.."

Naruto heard a giggle. That's strange, his mom would've smacked him in the face by now. He pulled the pillow above his head peaking at Hinata.

"Shit!" He flung the pillow across the room jumping up. "How long have I been sleep!" Naruto grabbed his phone holding it tightly as if it were the cause of his demise.

"Not too long Naruto." Hinata smiled, "hurry and get dress you don't want to be late."

"Thanks Hinata !" He jumped out of bed-

"OH!" Hinata whipped her head into her hands covering her face. "Oh-SORRY HINATA!" Naruto ran into the bathroom. His harden member poking into his boxers. "I swear I was dreaming about ramen!" He called "OKAY THAT SOUNDS COMPLETELY WRONG!"

Hinata laughed looking around the messy room. As friends, sometimes Naruto needed an extra push. Mornings weren't always the best for him. Usually Hinata didn't like using the spare key to wake him up but knocking on the door or calling did not wake him up. If his loud alarm couldn't wake him up no noise could.

She slowly started to pick up trash lying around . "Oh Naruto ." She whispered to herself. And sometimes she'd help clean up his apartment. She knelt down picking up the trash and throwing it away. A comic book was laid face down and she picked it up only to quickly drop it. Underneath it was a used condom.

"Uh.." Hinata slowly moved the book to cover the condom. Her face red. Maybe she'll help him clean up another time...it wasn't as if she was jealous. She had no reason to be. She had a boyfriend , a good one at that. Their anniversary approaching. It will be 2 years together. They tell people they've been together for two years because he'll their anniversary is this Saturday. Kiba was a marvelous boyfriend and always respected her boundaries. That boundary being sex. They had sex once and that was due to a drunken mishap. She was ashamed of her body. She barely looked at herself in the mirror feeling uncomfortable with it. So anytime they tried to have sex she'd shy away. Even the thought of it makes her feel faint.

She felt truly sorry for Kiba because she knows he's been so patient. Her boyfriend was amazing. The same One she forgot to even message back.. oh no..

Hinata left the room pulling out her phone

Kiba- Good Morning beautiful, good luck on your first day!

Hinata smiled quickly replying.

Hinata- good morning Kiba, thanks !

"Whew!" Naruto came out into the living room with his white shirt on and orange/black pants. He rubbed at his wet hair with a towel. "If I didn't have you I'd probably be late.. everyday!" Naruto laughed.

The two left his apartment heading out to start their day. "Are you excited about your new job?" Naruto asked as they climbed into the elevator.

"I'm really nervous..what if I don't do a good job." She looked up at Naruto with a hint of sadness.

"NONESENSE!" Naruto yelled."You will do amazing I just know it! You go in their and do your best and that's all that will matter!" Naruto beamed at her with a bright smile.

"Thanks, Naruto." She pulled up her jacket hiding her face.

The two walked side by side leaving the apartment complex. When they reached their cars they waved at each other. Each driving their respective ways for work.

It would almost seem like a married couple going to do their morning errands always coming back to meet at night. But they weren't a couple. Just friends.

"Hinata!" Ino shouted gleefully as she entered the coffee shop. In all honesty , Ino and Hinata were not friends in high school. Ino was the popular cheerleader and Hinata was the quiet girl who no one really saw. It was only a year or so when Ino had walked into the bookstore she had worked at that they had began to talk. They had shared a love for books that she didn't know Ino had. She always acted like an air head but it had seem that Ino was actually quite intelligent. Ino, and Naruto at that, were also going though a tough time due to the condition of Sakura. Now that Sakura disappeared without a trace no one really knows where she is...

But besides that, The bookstore had recently shut down and Ino was quick to get her a job at the small coffee shop.

"Good morning Ino." Hinata smiled.

"Wow Hinata. 7:30? You are early as hell."

"S-sorry I just wanted to go over the menu again.. and read all the ingredients in each item.. and do a check-"

"Alright alright girl! Geeze you do all that worrying you'll get gray hairs a lot sooner than you think ! Stress is the cause for old age in a young body!" Ino waved her manicure nails. Hinata could just nod shyly.

"Okay so let's get you changed." Ino walked around the counter carrying a box. Her outfit was a white long sleeved shirt with a black skirt, she also had black heels to match.

"I-Ino I. Have to wear that?" Hinata held onto her purple fluffy jacket as if it would kill her to take the thing off.

"Uh, Yeah!" Ino pushes the poor girl in the back office throwing the clothes on the desk ,"you can't wear that jacket forever Hinata! "

Even though Ino had tried to get Hinata to be comfortable with her body she still preferred big fluffy jackets. And she didn't understand why, the woman's body was a banger. But baby steps- Ino will boost her confidence to rock that body and step on all the men's hearts. This only made Ino giggle.

"W-What's so funny?"

"Nothing get dress girly !" And Ino left the dark haired girl to stare at the clothes.

"Are you done yet?" Ino called

"I-Ino I-I c-can't wear this.." the whispering girl opened the door a crack.

"Oh hush girl!" Ino busted the door open.

Hinata was holding onto her jacket in front of her boobs. "They are too big Ino.." she awkwardly hid herself in the corner.

"Hinata.." Ino grabbed Hinata yanking her out of the corner. She wobbled with the heals clicking and clacking like a bird who was learning how to walk.

"Well this is gonna take some work . Good thing you came in early!"

* * *

"Naruto! We got another order!"

"Right boss!"

"Naruto! Another !"

"Coming right up!"

Naruto worked quickly in the hot kitchen. It was a popular ramen shop that he worked in. The pay was alright but Naruto might have gotten the job for the 10 . He absolutely loved ramen.

It was always busy in the shop during the lunch rush. He was a hard worker and quickly got a raise. He could practically work the kitchen himself-if he wanted to run himself to the ground.

Naruto took a step outside of the kitchen. Surviving the rush. He was fanning himself with a towel. boy oh boy does it get hot as hell in the kitchen. The sweat nearly dropped off his face. His white shirt had patches of wet splotches everywhere.

"Man what a rush.." Kiba came out behind him. "I just can't deal with the heat in there!" Kiba sat next to the wall , his shirt already off, wrapped around his head.

"Yeah but we survived ." Naruto smiled.

"Barely." Kiba dug into his pocket bringing out a cigarette, he stuck the stick in his mouth lighting it up and taking a puff.

Naruto scrunched up his face at the smell. "I thought you were gonna quit?" He coughed a bit.

"Yeah.. Kind of hard to." He inhaled deeply. "What? Did Hinata tell you I quit?"

"Yeah, she was really proud of you man.." Naruto leaned on the wall. For some reason it kind of pissed him off that he lied to her. But it wasn't his relationship. Not his business...

"You know you and Hinata sure do talk a lot.. wanna ask her why we haven't had sex in over a year? And I don't want to hear no stupid I'm waiting till marriage ordeal." Kiba spat on the ground.

Naruto's eyes grew,"I-I don't know ! Hinata is very innocent man! You know she was always the quiet one." Naruto waved the smoke that waft his way. "She's your girlfriend why don't you talk to her."

"I tried. Every time I try to make a move she like freezes up. We had sex once and that was when she got a little too drunk one night. Like honestly she so beautiful I can't believe she has me waiting this long it just ain't fair. Besides you guys are best friends .. you talk about everything so ask her" Kiba pouted.

"Maybe she feels uncomfortable?"-like I feel talking about this- Naruto thought to himself. But he frowned . Not like it mattered, he talked about sex with all of his friends. Maybe it's because Hinata was like a little sister to him.

"Uncomfortable!" Kiba snorted."You should see the tits that she has! I mean oh my god they are beautiful! Her body is wonderful and the little mew noise she does is unbelievable! Ah she is perfect .."

Naruto blushed looking away from Kiba, staring at a small bug crawling in the alleyway was way better than having this very awkward talk with Kiba.

"I mean I love Hinata but man when is she gonna give in ? I mean our two year Anniversary is coming up. Two years is long enough for no sex! I masturbate like constantly! Maybe I should get her drunk again but she doesn't really like to drink...but maybe you can get her to drink for our anniversary.. come on Naruto help a guy out. "

"Alright .. imma head inside." Naruto muttered.

"What? Had a bad night with that bombshell you met?" Kiba questioned the boy, but he didn't reply.

"It must not have gone well." Kiba spoke to himself.

"Hey boss man do you mind if I head out on break? I wanted to check on a friend." Naruto asked Teuchi who was busy stirring a pot of Ramen.

"Make it quick ." Was his swift reply.

"Be back in a flash!" Naruto called already leaving. He fished out his keys whipping out his phone. Hinata had not texted him yet making him worried about her first day . He had wondered if everything was going well. Jumping in his car he sped off, Hinata's work place not too far away.

'This is Hinata.. Sorry I didn't get your call please leave a message..'

"Hinata I'm on my way! I hope everything's going well!" Naruto ended the call feeling a bit nervous. His foot stepping on the gas a little harder.

"She's gonna do find you big dobe.." he looked at himself in the mirror."no need to worry.." but Naruto's actions betrayed his words as he whipped into a parking spot and hastily made his way to the shops door.

Yanking it open , the little bell chimed followed by a chorus of 'Welcome!' Naruto only smiled awkwardly scanning the area. Not spotting his shy friend. But he did spot a familiar face.

"Hey Ino." Naruto waved sitting down at the counter.

"Naruto ! Hey watcha doin here?" She swiftly walked back and forth pouring some fresh coffee.

"Ah.. I was coming to check on Hinata.. I was just wondering if she was doing okay." He gulped nervously. Now that he said it out loud .. it didn't sound right. Why did he rush over here so quickly?

"Aw, aren't you sweet. She's doing perfectly actually . Let me tell you I thought that girl was doomed but she learns fast. Actually she's right over there, ya didn't see her?"

Naruto raised a brow, he had checked.. so how could he have missed her. He looked behind him again slowly surveying the crowd looking for... Hinata?

His jaw fell open as he gazed at the shy girl that lived next door to him. Was that her!

She was assisting a customer , her gaze on the elderly ladies as she scribbled away on her writing pad. Her tight button up white shirt was tucked in neatly. It hugged her figure showing off her large bust that he could say had never truly seen before. Her black skirt hugged her butt tightly showing off her marvelous hourglass figure. Her long legs looked toned and smooth, the black pumps adding to the ordeal. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, it shook with her as she nodded her head.

"I'll get that right out for you." Hinata smiled bowing gently.

"Wow.." Naruto whispered under his breath.

"A beauty isn't she!"

"AH!" Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin- he had forgot Ino was even there. Hell he forgot anyone was there.

"I see you eyeing her." Ino grinned." My wonderful handy work only took a good 30 minutes. Could you believe she's been hiding that sexy body for years! Does she even know the power she could have? M m m." Ino shook her head in disbelief.

Naruto turn his head back around dunking his head in shame at how he was eyeing her, "I'm glad she's doing well I'm gonna go ahead and go-"

"Hinata! Naruto's here!" Ino shouted above the commotion.

"Ugh-" Naruto paled."h-hey." He called waving to her.

"Oh n-Naruto!" She blushed walking over to him quickly . Naruto avoided making eye contact with the girl . This wasn't right . He had looked at Hinata like she was a piece of meat.

"Sorry Hinata I gotta hurry up and make it back to work ." He chuckled nervously. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Hinata blushed. He had came to make sure she was doing fine. How sweet. "T-thank you Naruto."

"Y-Yeah. Don't mention it." Naruto awkwardly left leaving the two girls utterly confused. "Well that was weird.." Ino snorted.

"Maybe Naruto isn't feeling well, his face looked a little red. I should bring him some soup.." Hinata tapped at her chin. "Maybe he's having a tough day at work.. I should go talk to him."

The door chimed and the girls all yelled welcome- a habit Hinata was still trying to catch on with. Her eyes made contact with her boyfriend.. who looked oddly upset.

"Can I talk to you for a minute." Kiba grabbed her arm lightly.

"Y-Yes is something wrong?" Hinata brows furrowed. Kibas head hung low his eyes looking dark.

"In private please." He pulled her arm heading for the door.

"Yeah sure great to see you too Kiba and go ahead I'll just handle your load too ! " Ino snapped at the two.

"What's wrong Kiba?" Hinata questioned but he still dragged her, not saying anything . He pulled her off to the side so no one could see them.

"Kiba -"

She was pushed against the wall, Kiba caging her small frame.

"Do you love me?"

Kibas eyes stared at her daringly. Trying to search into her soul for the answer.

"I-of course Kiba." Hinata whispered. She didn't understand where all this was coming from.

"I saw Naruto leave, did you guys have a nice chat?"

And now she knew. Kiba was always jealous of Naruto. Telling her she does too much for him, that she shouldn't be so close to him. And she always would reply the same

"Kiba... we are just friends..." Hinata blinked rapidly, feeling trapped.

Kiba snorted."Yeah okay? So why did he come visit my girlfriend to see if she's okay? We could've gone together or you know he could've just texted you but no he took his lunch to come meet you. Isn't that not suspicious? Are you fucking him?"

Hinata gasped ," K-Kiba no!" Hinata's face turned bright red. She put a gentle hand on his chest ," please Kiba you have to understand we are just really good friends."

"Well then tell me! Why haven't we had sex? Was I just a fling? Just some boy you can drag along and use when you feel like it?" Kiba was holding Hinata's face in between his hands now. A look of sadness in his eyes. She didn't want to hurt Kiba .. she truly cared for him . And his worry about Naruto is silly. And a fling ? Using him? She wasn't using him.

"Kiba please." Hinata whispered. She placed her soft hands on his rough ones. "Naruto and I are friends."

Kiba stared at Hinata for a while , making her rather uncomfortable under his scrutinizing eyes. He dipped his head down capturing her lips. Kissing her roughly with raw passion . Hinata returned the kiss the best she could. His hands moved from her face to her breast and butt.

"I-Kiba-" Hinata tried to gasp but his tongue had silenced her . His hands groping her breast and butt with need. His leg spread her open and he pressed her against the wall.

"Kiba Enough!" Hinata pushes kibas chest and he pulled away huffing and puffing . Hinata's lips bruised and red. Tears were threatening to fall. She slowly fixed her clothes looking at the ground.

"Kiba ..I h-have .. a really difficult time with my body... just because I don't have sex with you doesn't mean I don't love you ... it's that I don't love my body.. e-even wearing this outfit.. made me really uncomfortable.. so please understand.." she began to let the tears fall.

"Hinata.. I'm so sorry I... I'm such an ass hole... shit.." Kiba gripped his hair harshly. "Can you ever forgive me?" Kiba looked down like a kicked puppy.

"It's okay Kiba.. I'm sorry for not explaining myself.."

Kiba began to smile grabbing her in a big bear hug." Okay I got it! I'll show you that you are beautiful! I'll love your body okay! You just gotta let me in !" Kiba hugged her tightly his attitude doing s complete 180. "So please Hinata.. I would like to try to take things slow then ... you are absolutely perfect in every way .. so allow me to show my appreciation."

The two were now looking at each other , a hair away.

"This Saturday.. candles. Dinner . Petals! I'll make you feel relaxed around me okay.. it's our anniversary after all." And without another word Kiba kissed Hinata swiftly on the lips . "I'll make it a night you will remember!" Kiba called out running to his car. "And you looking fucking sexy in that outfit Hinata!"

Hinata waved as he drove away.. for some reason.. she wasn't as excited as he was.. she slapped her face.

For some reason her mind started running.. remembering the condom in Naruto's room. Sex was something Naruto would do quite often.. he'd have random girls in and out of his apartment. Girls that she could probably guess he'd only seen once...so this was something that men and women just.. do .. her face was on fire.. Kiba completely took her words and ran with it to the wind. And why was she even thinking of Naruto in this situation! This is all causing her major stress.

When she had sex with Kiba the first time she was not in a good place in mind. All she wanted was the pain to go away and she thought drinking would help. After that sexual experience she honestly couldn't remember it.. apparently she was a natural because Kiba has claimed it was the best sex he'd ever had..

She could barely wear this tight outfit , how was she supposed to compete with drunk Hinata when she doesn't even know what to do and she's no where near comfortable with her body.

If Ino was able to help her feel confident about the outfit maybe she could give her some tips..Hinata sighed. Why was it so stressful to have sex with her boyfriend? Naruto does it all the time with people that are just his friends..

'Except for you' a snickering voice spoke in her head. She quickly opened the door to the coffee shop. Sometimes her mind would be her enemy and she was not gonna listen to it. Nope ! Nope!

Naruto doesn't have sex with her because they are best friends! No need to ruin such a relationship with petty nonsense. And that's what Hinata told herself as she took more orders to keep her mind off of the truth.

**So this story is sort of kind of based on a true story. The part that is based on the true story is the part where Naruto and Hinata are friends and they still talk and do things for each other that most friends wouldn't exactly do. So yeah it's kind of a reflection my life because the guy I was best friends with would tell me, like Hinata , im perfect or how old is my sister . It messed up my self esteem because to me that was like okay I'm perfect but I'm not? What's wrong with me? He would call me pretty and all these things and we'd flirt and what not talking about our sex lives but we had never kissed nor dated . So spoiler in my life we are both with different people and we are happy but I always think back to high school thinking about how we were super close and how weird that was . Like I would tel myself that he was just a friend because I was afraid to lose that friendship and make it awkward if I said anything about dating . But yeaaah we will see if Hinata's life ends up like mine but don't worry I am perfectly happy with my husband . **

**Hm... maybe that's why I like this story so much.. be right back *drives to therapist ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Compucles: I will try my best :)!**

"Ino what am I going to do.." the young girl in distress was currently on her friends king size bed. Her head pushed into her white pillows. "W-what if I can't do it...?!" Hinata pulled the pillow into her face, muffling her words.

"Okay first off before you suffocate yourself-" Ino yanked the pillow out of her hands."you need to chill out Hinata ! I mean did you look at yourself today? You were on fire! And if those guys that asked for your phone number isn't obvious enough , than how about all the eyes you were pulling from left and right." Ino added a sway of her hips and a wave of her brow.

Hinata giggles with a crushing blush,"I-Ino .." she began to fiddle with a piece of hair. "I dunno.." she flopped back down with her hair in front of her face.

Inos phone dinged and she swiftly picked it up.

"Oh Ten-ten's here! Let's get this party started!"

"P-party?"

"No not literally Hinata-ugh come on !" The blonde girl pulled her friend towards her door. Ino's small little home was quite big for one little lady, she had 3 rooms for whatever reason that she'd give, given the day you'd ask. She usually always had people over, never truly staying in the house by herself. Or she needed more space for her things.

Ino tossed the door open letting ten-ten in , her hair pulled up in her normal buns. She wore blue ripped jeans and a black tank top that hugged her body like a second skin.

"Hey girls!" Ten-ten held up two bottles of wine"whose ready to party!"

"You got em!" Ino shrieked excitedly clapping.

'Oh boy ' Hinata could only think to herself, the girls already popping the bottles open.

Not long after Ino and ten-ten convinced Hinata to drink some wine with them. All of them were laughing, joking, and talking while watching sappy romance movies. They were like a couple of teenage girls having a slumber party . They cried together passing tissues around, and they even laughed falling onto the floor.

Hinata was glad she decided to come over to Inos house after work, she was really nervous at first because she didn't really do anything outside her little apartment. But she was pretty stressed out, company didn't sound so bad and she's happy with her decision. For an instant she sort of wish she was able to crawl out of her shell like this all the time.

After the second movie ended Ino smirked at Hinata,"I GOT AN IDEA!" She shrieked. She leaned over the couch whispering in ten-tens ear, They both smirked evilly at her.

"Ino..?" Hinata questioned. Her friend was definitely up to no good.

The girl in question jumped off the couch and quickly grabbed a lap top. She clicked on a few links as the girls gathered around her, wine glasses in hand sipping casually.

"Oh..!" Hinata's eyes were wide open as a not so innocent site popped up. The front full of lingerie and sexy clothing.

"I get all my cute stuff here ! You will look perfect in this one lingerie I saw! ooo you will look soo cute!" Ino quickly clicked the purple lingerie, a cute see through dress that would barely reach her thigh, blew up on the screen. The breast area was fluffy and the edges on the end were too. The model looked innocently sexy as she looked back at Hinata with half lidded eyes.

"Ino no!" Hinata shrieked in terror. She threw her glass down onto the table ready to steal the laptop away . But Ino was quick , putting a foot up holding her back, the girl waving her arms.

" get her ten-ten!" Ino yanked the computer out of her reach typing away quickly.

Ten -ten tackled Hinata , both of them falling and rolling on the floor.

"Ino I can't wear that!" Hinata screamed giving up. Ten-ten , being in the wrestling team in high school, had Hinata in a odd wresting hold. She would probably consider it a bear hug but she knew she was no match.

"Ino you don't even know my s-size!" Hinata waved a weak hand.

"Yeahuh! Who do you think ordered you work close silly girl." Ino rolled her blue eyes to the ceiling , Hinata was not getting out of this one.

"There ,there Hinata ! Ino always knows whats best." Ten-ten finally let her go plopping onto the couch. "Omg so cute!" Ten-ten gushed.

Hinata stared at them from the floor with a playful evil eye.

"Hinata you don't even have to do anything girl! Put it on and then wait for the magic to happen!- and send!" *CLICK* Ino closed her lap top and tossed it onto the couch "All done !"

Ten-ten laughed at the now blushing girl,"everything will be fine Hinata! I've done it for Lee before. You just wait for him to come in and just be lying there wearing it. And they pounce !"

Hinata was red as a tomato.."so... just put it on..? Isn't it embarrassing?" She poked her fingers together thoughtfully.

"You will look like a doll Hinata, love your body girl I bet Kiba will cum as soon as he sees you. I ordered two day shipping so try wearing it around the apartment for a little bit so you get comfortable okay... and if you don't want it just hand it over to me of course!" Ino picked up her glass and the remote. "Now I'll show you a dirty movie to give you ideas."

"You aren't gonna play porn are you?"

"No ten-ten! Ugh we need hardcore alcohol for that."

The three of them busted up laughing at Inos joke.

Hinata was absolutely happy she came to Ino for aid. Maybe her blonde friend was right. Maybe she needed to try to stretch her legs outside of her comfort zone. Today she got a lot of compliments.. maybe her body isn't as ugly as she thought.

'I can do this.. I can do this..' hinata chanted to herself.

* * *

Naruto was currently on his couch staring up at his ceiling. He watched the fan circle around lazily. The tv was on but he wasn't paying attention.

Was it cartoons? Sports? A comedy ?

To Naruto it was just background noise. He felt stupid.

Ever since he saw Hinata in her work outfit it threw his brain into a loop. When she came over last night he thought he had gotten hard because he was just drunk but it couldn't have possibly been the breast that he was holding ! no way! Not Hinata's breast! Those big bouncy beautiful mounds that he could probably just squeeze and cu-

"AHHH!" Naruto slapped himself hard.

"Get a hold of yourself you idiot!" Naruto kicked around on the couch like a stubborn child who wanted candy. He flopped over , one eye staring at the tv. It was a cartoon- a crude drawing of a man danced around on the screen. He closed his eyes.

Hinata was his friend ! It was just plain rude for him to think of her in such a way. She was sweet and innocent ! Like a little girl.

'With a figure of a grown woman'

'Yeah I know when did that happened !?'

'You idiot she's been a woman this whole time!'

'Yeah but she's just Hinata ! This is wrong!'

'GUYS CALM DOWN!'

' no you calm down!'

Multiple Naruto voices argued in his head.

Was this it? Was he finally losing it. Naruto looked down at his phone, holding on the floor in an awkward position.

It was nearly 8:00 pm. Usually Hinata was home by now. Maybe he should check on her. He unlocked his phone flipping through his contacts. He clicked on 'Nata' and it brought him to the messages.

Hinata- Don't forger to stop by the store and get toilet paper.

Naruto snickered at the last message she sent him last night. She was always quick to remind him about something ... and usually he'd just fall short... because he forgot...and had to borrow hers again.

Naruto began to type a message reading, 'Hey Hinata just wanted to make sure no one kidnapped you on the way home!' The boy scrunched up his nose shaking his head.

*backspace. backspace *

Naruto sits up, placing a thinking hand on his chin. He began a new message,'Hey Hinata how was work?' But he didn't send it. He sighed deleting that message as well.

It was none of his business... that's what Kiba had told him. When he had got back to the restaurant Kiba was furious with him. It was none of his business what went on with his girlfriend. But he was a friend! It was his business to make sure she was okay! And he had told him to 'keep it that way and back off.'

Yeah.. just friends... why was he being a dick.

Naruto exited out of the text message to Hinata. He pulled back up the dating app he had been using. Choji was able to find a girl using this.. one he had been dating for 3 months now! So why the hell cant he even find one girl who wants to actually date?

He hit Temari's contact-'Hey Temari! How's it going?'

DELETE- now that just sounded so lame.

'Hey'

That's simple right? Just a sup? Hey could mean a lot of things... it's a conversation starter.. yeah..

Send*

Yeah..

Naruto had waited the whole night for a reply that did not come.. and he couldn't stop thinking about his best friend, no matter how hard he tried.

*Grumble*

His stomach fussed at him.

"It's just you and me." Naruto held up his cup of noodles sipping away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: NO MY HUSBAND IS NOT KIBA- So guys the only part that is even remotely like my life is the part where Naruto and hinata have a close friendship but don't date. We told each other everything, we even talked about each others sex life. In my story though this happened in high school, so my story ends when high school ended, everything else im writing now is Hinata's life. It was completely a joke lol. Everything you are reading is a made up story. Some things do relate. For example, the way Naruto asked if Hinata had a sister, the guy who was my 'friend' had said that to me before, or my 'friend' said i wish i could find someone like you, those things were said. but everything else it part of Hinata's life.**

**Also about Kiba and Hinata, I have had men try to get me drunk and/or high to sleep with them, boyfriends included. Is this good? Hell no! Did they feel they could justify it with the fact that it makes you loose- yes. People felt it was okay to drink and smoke so you get more loose and comfortable, is that okay NO NO NO! So when you read this don't think wow I cannot believe MsMuffins is okay with this- I am most definitely not. This is a slice of life story, this stuff does happen this stuff is actually sort of kind of real with a twist of drama and a splash of extremeness- If any of you want to ask me- 'hey this part right here , is this related to anything?' - I would be happy to tell you, I am a pretty open person. I love to talk about my stories. **

**Hinata's first time with Kiba was a drunk encounter, one she cannot really remember, Oh yeah that's some messy business. However, why did she do it? Why did that happened? Did someone force her to drink? Did she do it herself? Why is she not broken up with kiba? You guys don't know what happened that night. How it happened and why. That will come later.**

**So please if you guys have any concerns please dont be afraid to ask, i want to make sure that there are no misunderstandings here .**

**Oh and Naruto is just silly and slow he had always cares for hinata but never understood because he felt like she was his sister and it never crossed his mind that she was in fact a woman and not some little girl. so he is seeing her in a dirty light and feels disgusted about it . he loves hinata for more than her body lol**

**AND AS ALWAYS Thanks for the reviews!**

Hinata hummed to herself as she walked to her room, she had a wonderful time at Ino's. Her bag hugged tightly to her chest. As she passed Naruto's door the boy had nearly crashed into her in a rush. His hair looked like it hadn't been combed and his shirt looked like he had spilled something on it. He was hopping on one foot as he put on the other shoe.

"Hinata" he shouted surprised. He looked down to see the bag of clothes in her hands, did she spend the night at Kiba's?

"How was your night..." he asked fixing himself up.

"ah, it was great, Ino painted my nails..." she fanned out her fingers to show off her nails. "I don't think i-it's my color ..-"

"it looks great!" Naruto cut in,"I mean- i think it looks really nice on you..." Naruto looked down awkwardly, his face red. Even though Hinata wasn't in her work outfit, he found it tough to still talk to her, and he didn't understand the warmth in his chest. What did it mean?

Hinata giggled,"Thank you Naruto..are you feeling alright?" She placed a soft hand on Naruto's forehead, feeling the warmth underneath her hand.

"I-thanks for worrying about me Hinata." Naruto grabbed her hand gently bringing it down, his hand still held her hand, they both looked down blushing."Sorry!" Naruto pulled his hand back quickly. Hinata brought the hand to her chest rubbing it thoughtfully,"It's okay Naruto.." She smiled brightly at him.

'Stay away from my girlfriend." Kiba's angry face seemed to appear in Naruto's view.

"Sorry Hinata.. i gotta go."Naruto gave her a swift pat on the shoulder maneuvering around her.

"bye.." Hinata waved as he left.

'He had been acting so strange..his smile didn't seem to reach his eyes.' The worried girl would have to ask Kiba if he had noticed anything strange.

Hinata spent her day doing homework, today she was part of the closing team. Naruto spent his day at work, they were like two passing ships, as their cars passed each other. Hinata went to work, and Naruto came back from work.

Naruto sighed to himself plopping on his couch, another long day.

*Ding!*

Naruto moaned rolling over, he picked up his phone. Temari's name appeared in front.

"ah.." he quickly sat up and clicked on the notification.

**Temari**-_How's tomorrow night?_

Naruto grinned. He clicked on the screen to reply.

**Naruto**\- _Perfect._

The following day went by in a blur, Naruto couldn't wait for Temari to come over. He wanted it to be different this time! All day Naruto had cleaned up his apartment, vacuuming and doing laundry. He didn't want Temari to think he was a slob, even though his room was a mess. One step at a time.

Naruto looked at the time, almost there. He quickly grabbed out some beers, cracking one open. He had a few cheesy movies set out on the table, this time he wanted to show Temari there was more to him than the penis attached to his body. It did seem like she was just using him for sex but maybe he could build a relationship.

Naruto hopped in the shower, wanting to smell fresh and clean for his date. Staring at himself in the mirror he smiled checking his teeth,

"Hey.. wanna .. watch a movie?" Naruto grinned at himself. He huffed rolling his eyes at himself. "Hey Temari...uh.." he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. There was a loud knock on the door causing Naruto to jump."UGHHH! Get it together BAKA!" he yelled pointing at himself. He knew he was good looking. He was told he had an amazing body and pretty good moves in bed. But why can't he make a real connection with anybody? It's like he doesn't even know how to talk. It was much easier to talk to Hinata...

"coming!" naruto called, he fixed his black t-shirt, his tone body seemed to hug it like a second skin, he ran a hand through his blonde locks, he knew how to attract women... but not how to keep them.

"Hey Temari." Naruto smiled opening the door.

"hey.." her attention though was on the black bag in her hands."Naruto.. you are too kind!" Temari smiled giving him a quick peck on the cheek "I mean Luscious? how did you know?" Temari walked in carrying the wrapped bag, a very confused Naruto chuckling behind her. He closed the door leisurely watching her open the bag. She wore a tight pencil skirt, a white tube top and red heels. A purse slung on her shoulder.

"what.." Temari grabbed the purple lingerie out the bag, the black plastic falling to the floor. "Naruto.. this isn't even my size.." Temari huffed.

Naruto stared at the lingerie confused.

"Temari.. I.."

"I'm sure it'll look cute anyway." Temari quickly walked towards the bathroom.

"wait!" Naruto called. Temari halted spinning around, her eyebrows crinkled.

"Temari.. I was actually wondering if... you'd like to watch a movie or something." Naruto took a deep breath and forgot to breath, he held his breath for a long time staring at Temari's confused face.

"So...you..oh Naruto." Temari awkwardly sat the lingerie on the counter."I-I actually have a boyfriend Naruto...I'm really sorry."

"Oh." Naruto finally released his breath.

"I am so sorry Naruto, i thought you understood what this was..."

"No no, you don't have to apologize, it's fine." Naruto grabbed a beer and opened it, taking a huge gulp. "I can't do this anymore Temari...I-I just want something more."

Temari smacked her lips, hands at her sides,"I get it really. You are a nice guy Naruto, you deserve better." Temari sulked, she showed herself out the door without a fuss. Leaving Naruto to himself. He took a long swig of his beer.

'That went peachy.'

The blonde boy felt, awful.

He walked around his counter before stopping by the lingerie. He sat his beer down to lift it up, holding it by the straps. It was...sexy. A red hue seeped into Naruto's cheeks. He didn't order this, he stared intently at the frilly dress.

'is this..IS THIS HINATA'S!' Naruto paled at the thought. His brain flooded with images,

' NO WAY!'

'HINATA WOULDN'T WEAR THIS' Naruto ran to the bag, lingerie in the other hand. He snatched the bag as if it had offended him in some way. Searching for the address he found the apartment number. Apartment number 27...

So it was address to him... did someone send it to him?

He began to laugh to himself. For a second he thought it was Hinata's... how silly. Now he had to figure out who sent it to him, and why.

Maybe someone sent it to him as a prank? Or someone got the wrong apartment number. These were the only possibilities.

Let's just say Naruto had a very stressful slumber.

The next night after Naruto got home from work and showered he had tried to contact costumer service, maybe they could contact the person.

"alriight..." Naruto typed away on his computer, "woah.." Naruto muttered to himself, a bunch of women wearing skimpy clothes popped up on his screen.

'cannot believe I almost thought Hinata ordered this...' Naruto hurriedly averted his eyes looking for the service number.

"mmm.."

"Yeah I looked Ino..."

"Did you just get home?"

"Yeah.. and I didn't see the package."

"I'm not home yet, I'll check tracking when I get home."

"thank you."

"No problem girl!"

Hinata hung up her phone grabbing the fresh pot of soup she made. She smiled walking over to Naruto's door, she tried to knock on the door the best she could with the hot pot in her hand.

"c-coming!" the blonde called, there was a sound of a slamming noise and then the shuffling of feet.

The door swung open and Hinata's senses were invaded by Naruto's body wash, it had a strong scent, almost sharp. It smelt like fancy cologne, but not too much to make you gag. He wore black sweats that hung a little on his hips...and that was it. The v indent showing ever so slightly, and..

"Hinata?"

"ahhh Naruto! ..i-i."

"is that soup?"

"Y-y...yes."

"Come on in !" Naruto smiled letting her in.

Naruto grabbed a couple of bowls and spoons sitting down quickly. Hinata had been busy with her night shift so she hadn't brought him any of her delicious food over, and boy oh boy is he tired of microwave dinner. He should really stop being lazy. Naruto licked his lips digging in-

"No!"

"HOTTTT!" Naruto spit out the soup fanning his tongue, Hinata was quick by his side with a cup of ice water.

"MMMMHG!" Naruto gulped the drink down like it was the last thing he'd do in his life.

"AHH! Sorry! It's been a while since i've had your delicious cooking... guess i got excited!" He grinned sheepishly.

"N- Naruto... you need to be more careful..." Hinata sighed sitting back down in her seat. "h-have you just been eating cup of ramen? No w-wonder why you are sick."

"Sick?" Naruto gulped a spoon full of his soup,the soup barely cooled down."What makes you think I'm sick?"

"I just... I-it's because y-you've been acting different.."Hinata squished her fingers together in embarrassment. Something Naruto found absolutely adorable. Actually.. everything she did was adorable. Naruto's eyes dragged down to stare at his soup, she even made him soup because she is just that caring, going off on a whim that he was sick.

Damn.

Kiba was one lucky son of a bitch.

"I'm fine Hinata.." Naruto kept his eyes low. He couldn't meet her gaze. Hinata leaned her head down, her eyes scanning the room. "Is that..?" Hinata got up, walking over to his living room.

"Wha-." naruto was afraid she'd open his laptop, but instead she picked up a movie on his table. "Is this..Yimlens ?!" Hinata laughed holding up the film, Naruto blushed. "Y-yeah i know it's corny..."

"N-no i love this movie!" She looked at it with a far away look, memories flooding her mind,"It's t-the only scary movie I can really watch, I'm not good with scary movies..." she smiled setting it down, she got on her knees shifting through the movies on his table. he heard her giggle at times. His eyes stared at her gleaming eyes.

'Maybe...'

'don't...

'Kiba said back off...'

'shut up we are friends!'

'YEAH WHAT HE SAID!'

'FUCK THAT ASS HOLE!'

Naruto shook his head back and forth, the voices quieting.

"Wanna..."...long pause as Hinata's pretty big eyes look at him..."watch a movie?" Her bright smile filled him up with so much joy.

"Of course, i haven't seen this o-one!" she held up one of the movies."No one w-wanted to see it with me.." She sighed.

"Well i'll watch it with you!" Naruto jumped up rushing over full of excitement. He grabbed the movie making a bee line to his t.v, he had to say he was excited to show her the movie.

"If you liked Yimlens, you will love this one." Naruto hopped on the couch along with Hinata, a respectful amount of space between him and Hinata. He leaned over picking up a beer , starting the movie.

Hinata watched as Naruto sipped the drink.

"M-may I try o-one?"

"SPPPPPTTTT."

"Na-Naruto?" Hinata patted her friends back as he chocked on his beer.

"Y-you w-want one?" He asked between coughs.

"I-is th-that bad..?" Hinata looked down fiddling with the sleeves of her coat.

"N-no! Sure! " Naruto laughed hopping up. He came back holding a second beer, effortlessly popping the cap off and handing it to her. She took one whiff and pulled it away, her stomach churning at the mere smell of it.

"If you don't want it you don't have to drink it. I'll drink it later."

"It's f-fine.." Hinata took a quick sip the beer instantly making her face scrunch up in disgust.

"ah... try to not let it touch your tongue." Naruto smiled gulping his beer.

Hinata nodded her head following suit, smacking her lips a bit. It wasn't so bad if she didn't let it sit in her mouth. She smiled at him holding her beer up, she had been feeling adventurous lately, first she wore an outfit that made her feel like a model, now she's watching a movie with her crush-ONCE CRUSH!

Hinata blushed turning her head towards the t.v. Her finger nails clinking on the glass lightly as Naruto fast forward through the previews.

"So.. in this movie..it's not really scary, it's like making all those other scary movies seem silly.." Naruto reached forward clicking the play button on the remote, then he sat it down on the table with a clack.

"Neji used to make me watch scary movies when we were younger, I th-think i'd appreciate that.." she took a timid sip of her beer. The wine had made her feel good and fuzzy, so why not try some beer? The beer however tasted awful, maybe she preferred the wine.

"You don't have to drink it Hinata.." Naruto stared at the drink in his friends hand.

She shook her head, she honestly thought the beer would taste kind of like wine. But it was not as disgusting as vodka...the thought of vodka made her want to throw up.

Hinata held up her beer in Naruto's direction, Naruto went to reach for it but hinata smiled,"Cheers." Naruto halted his hand,"Cheers." he said, they clinked glasses and began to sip away,"oo oo, this is my favorite part!" Naruto pointed towards the T.V.

Sometimes friends have a couple of beers, and watch silly scary movies with each other.

"Okay~so this next movie you will love right" Naruto jumped up as the 2nd movie they watched ended.

"I really l-liked the one we watched..I g-give it a 4 out of 5." Hinata cuddled with a pillow on the couch, working on her 3rd beer.

"A 4! Hinata this was a classic! A classic i tell you!" naruto waved the movie around making Hinata laugh loudly, tears in her eyes."F-fine maybe a 5..maybe.."

"Nope no takey backsys, I gotta show you a 5 out of 5! " Naruto pushed the CD in, jumping up,"Be right back! gotta take a leek." Naruto jogged lightly down the hall, hitting his toe on the side of the bathroom door.

"OW!"

Hinata giggled,"Be careful Naruto!"

"I'm okay!" he yelled closing the bathroom door.

Hinata leaned her head back on the couch, her giggle fading away, the beer making her feel light headed. She was in no where near wasted, but she felt good. The drink didn't have too much alcohol in it, it was just enough for her to get a buzz and still function. She'd be able to walk a straight line if asked to, or.. or sing her ABC's backwards. Her phone vibrated. Someone had texted her earlier but she had forgot to check who it was.

She shifted in her seat, leaning forward to grab her phone off the table.

The screen illuminated with Ino's name.

She pressed on it and it opened up to the messages.

**Ino**-_Hey! just got home_

**Ino**\- _Just checked the tracking and it said it was delivered yesterday._

**Ino**-_Your apartment number is 27 right?_

**Ino**_-Hello?_

Hinata froze. Her fingers quickly moving .

**Hinata**-_My apartment number is 28, you sent it to 28 right?_

Hinata held the phone tightly her eyes wide. She shifted around looking for any evidence that maybe Naruto had the package. He wouldn't open something that wasn't his, they've had plenty of mix ups and he always would ask her. Hinata stood up looking around quickly.

'He didn't..'

Her eyes shot around finally landing on the red trashcan.

She stepped to it like it was going to lunge at her at any moment.

'He wouldn't..'she opened the top, shifting the trash around with a light touch, and there it was. The black package-empty. She pulled it out, holding it in shock.

"hooo- alright lets get.." Naruto froze staring at the empty black bag in Hinata's hand. "Hinata?" Naruto gulped slowly. "Why..why did you.." His eyes slid up to hers. They stared in silence. Hinata's face slowly turning red. Naruto shifted from one foot to another, hands on his hips. A tongue slowly licked his dry lips as he took in this information.

'Why did she go through his trash?'

'Why was she holding the black bag..'

'1+1=2'

And that's when something in Naruto- snapped.

"It's yours.." naruto spoke softly. His facial expression revealed nothing, his cheery grin turned...blank. Not a hint of a smile.

Hinata had never seen this look on Naruto. She didn't know what it meant. Was he angry with her? What was he thinking? Maybe he thought she was some dirty slut.

Hinata slowly put the bag back in the trash, covering it up with the top.

Naruto breathed deeply.

"Wait here." his voice sounded dry and hoarse. He turned to walk away with purpose.

What was he thinking? What was going through his head?

Hinata was scared out of her mind, did she just ruin a friendship? He probably thought she was dirty.

Stupid Stupid Hinata!

Hinata held her chest, the tightness becoming unbearable., but she didn't let any tears fall. If he never wanted to see her again that was okay, she'd have to accept it, move out.. skip town...different name..! Hinata straightened up hearing some noise, her mind a instant fog.

Naruto was back, walking slowly towards her. She searched his eyes for something but they were darker than normal. Her voice was caught in her throat. She tried to swallow the best she could. He stopped in front of her, his eyes never leaving hers.

He held up the lingerie, it draped in his hand. It looked scandalous the way he held it.

She reached up deliberately putting a hand over Naruto's, his hold never easing. Thank you.." Hinata whispered lowly, if it wasn't so quiet he probably wouldn't have heard her. The air felt thick, it felt crowded, even when it was just two people. Her nerves were on edge.

Naruto's grip was tight- he did not let go of the lingerie.

Hinata was a deer caught in headlights, she couldn't look away. She stared at him as his jaw clenched, she can see the muscles bulge in his neck as he moved his lips to talk.

"a-are you gonna wear it for him.."He gritted his teeth together, the words coming out more like a growl. He looked at her with such predatory eyes she felt that it was wrong, wrong for her to even think about wearing this in front of her boyfriend. Their hands still tangled with the lingerie.

"i-ino b-b-bought i-it.." she squeaked. Her heart was beating wildly. She could swear that he could hear it, it was in her ears.

The room felt a lot warmer than she had remembered. The jacket making her feel more like she was trapped in a furnace.

He looked down at her with low eyes. His height becoming a reality to her, he practically loomed over her petite form. Her legs slightly shook. Her palms sweat. Underneath his heated glare she was nothing and everything, like she was some bunny rabbit and he a lion about to pounce. One wrong move-

He grabbed her hand with the lingerie still in his and pulled her closer to him. His head leaned down staring at her as her head craned up to meet his gaze, her hand pressed up against his warm chest, the muscle tight, his heart beating wildly-matching hers. The words he spoke next echoed in Hinata's ears, her mouth instantly becoming dry.

"May I see it on"

He didn't ask, it was like he was demanding it from her.

Friends...sometimes show each other lingerie...right...


End file.
